Lunatone
| textcolor=black| name=Lunatone| jname=(ルナトーン Lunatone)| image=337Lunatone.png| ndex=337| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Loon-uh-Tone | hp=70| atk=55| def=65| satk=95| sdef=85| spd=70| species=Meteorite Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=370.4 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Yellow'| gender=Genderless| }} Lunatone (ルナトーン Lunatone) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It resembles a crescent moon. Appearance Lunatone is a yellow moon like Pokémon with a small red eye. In the middle of the crest there is a "horn". All over it's body there are small crater like circle. ﻿ Anime Lunatone was first introduced in Crazy as a Lunatone where it emerged from a meteorite that crashed in the Hoenn region, however the Pokémon Mystery Club had an interest in capturing it. Lunatone used its psychic ability to delay the P.M.C. while it escapes to a nearby town, it then used Hypnosis on Nurse Joy in order to take shelter at the Pokémon Center. Ash, May (anime), Brock, and Max arrived at the town, and, suspecting that something was wrong, they sneaked into the Pokémon Center and encountered Team Rocket. They soon face Lunatone, however Lunatone completely lost all of its energy after battling Team Rocket. Ash and the others decided to help out Lunatone by taking it to Camerupt Point in order to regain its energy from the moonlight. They soon face Team Rocket again however Team Rocket was defeated by the P.M.C. that planned to catch Lunatone, it regains its energy and defeated the P.M.C. and heads to space. Game Info Game Locations |rubysapphire=Meteor Falls (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave (Sapphire inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave (Sapphire inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |ruby=Lunatone was discovered at a location where a meteorite fell. As a result, some people theorize that this Pokémon came from space. However, no one has been able to prove this theory so far. |sapphire=Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair using telekinesis. The Pokémon's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear. |emerald=It becomes very active on the night of a full moon. This Pokémon was first discovered 40 years ago at the site of a meteor strike. |firered=Its health ebbs and flows with the lunar cycle. It brims with power when exposed to the light of the full moon. |leafgreen=Its health ebbs and flows with the lunar cycle. It brims with power when exposed to the light of the full moon. |diamond=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |pearl=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |platinum=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |heartgold=It was discovered at the site of a meteor strike 40 years ago. Its stare can lull its foes to sleep. |soulsilver=It was discovered at the site of a meteor strike 40 years ago. Its stare can lull its foes to sleep. |black=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |white=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. }} Sprites |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=Lunatone(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback=Lunatone_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks=Lunatone_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback=Lunatone_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks=Lunatone_GenIV_Back_Shiny.png |bwspr=Lunatone_BW.png |bwsprs=Lunatone_BW_Shiny.png |Vback=Lunatone_GenV_Back.png |Vbacks=Lunatone_GenV_Back_Shiny.png }} Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon